1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system that may blur a background subject to highlight a main subject.
2. Description of Related Art
When a general digital camera captures pictures, a background subject blur technique is utilized to highlight a main subject, so as to avoid losing of focus of a whole image due to excessive clarity of the background subject, in which a camera lens is generally used to achieve such effect. For example, a focus region is located on the main subject, and the background subject is located on the defocus region, so as to naturally blur the background subject and highlight the main subject. Though a former shooting environment usually cannot achieve the aforementioned effect. Sometimes, the background subject is too closed to the main subject to locate it to the defocus region, or depth of field is not short enough, so that the background subject is still located at the focus region. Moreover, when the lens with a different focus range is utilized, the main subject and the background subject may have different space separations, and if the focus range of the lens cannot be changed, zoom in/out space separations of the main subject and the background subject cannot be achieved.
Since the conventional digital camera has various defects and problems, it is one of the major subjects in application of the digital cameras to provide a digital image processing system and a digital image processing method, so as to achieve different space separations of the main subject and the background subject, and perform various image processing according to different settings.